Second chances
by M.I.High-super-fan
Summary: Hi me again with the official sequel to ' Surprises '. Zoe's body is now in habitant by the mastermind, while Zoe is stuck in a glass sphere. The Crime Minister and the whole of KORPS is in bars. Does Zoe like this new expiriance of being a glass sphere? Is Dan going to live through this whole year? and is KORPS really behind bars? All will be reavelled here! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people of fan fiction world, I am back to give you the official sequel of ' surprise ' and it holds a lot of Zan, maybe some Toneisha if you say so and someone said to add some Frella moments. Oh by the way I'd like to thank justanotherboringbandwhore who gave me the idea for the title of this! So here it goes.**

**Chapter one, One proposal, one glass ball. **

**-Dan's POV-**

It's been a month since Zoe was the Mastermind, I can still remember how it went

**-FLASHBACK-**

" _So we have to wait a whole year to get Zoe back to her real self? " asked Frank_

" _Well yes " Tom answered, he looked at me then said " Dan, are you okay? " it took me a while to take my eyes off Zoe or should I say the Mastermind but then I whispered back_

" _I'm okay, just-just-just " my eyes flooded with tears, I couldn't hold them back, shocked me. I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I then realised it was Oscar's. Everyone left me alone except Oscar_

" _I know how it feels. " Oscar started_

" _How? " I shot back trying to wipe my tears away_

" _One time there was this eclipse that hypnotised everyone, including Rose, we couldn't get her back to how she was " Oscar trembled a bit, then I noticed that he was trying to drag me up_

" _so what happened next? " I asked_

" _Well Frank tried playing the spiral backwards but it made Rose dance to imaginary music, then it was Mr. King who got her back to normal, do you know Mrs. King? " Oscar laughed _

" _Yeah, she's Aneisha is her niece, but how did Mrs. King bring Rose back? " I wondered, then Oscar stood up and picked Zoe up, then directed me to come outside._

_When we were outside M.I.9 SWAT team went inside and as for us we had a black van for us, Zoe came with us. Aneisha, Keri, Carrie and Rose sat together whilst me, Oscar, Tom and the unconscious body of Zoe sat together and Frank and Stella at the front. _

" _will you tell me why Mrs. King's voice saved Rose? " I suddenly spoke to Oscar _

" _Oscar are you telling Dan about the time when I went mad? " Rose shouted _

" _If you are then did you tell him about Rose's imaginary music in her head? " Carrie laughed_

" _I would never miss that bit out! " exclaimed Oscar, then Rose hit him on the arm_

" _We are never going to speak about this again, and for your information Mrs' King's voice was highly powered by it's structure so it went through the brain to revise the mind into strictness " Rose said but no one understood this, well everyone except Tom, of course_

" _Tom " everyone shouted in unison_

" _she means that Mrs. King's voice brings back your saneness " Tom smartly exclaimed._

" _Well you should of just said that! " Carrie shouted at Rose_

" _Keep your socks on! " Rose shouted back but before anything came out of Carrie's mouth the van stopped and the doors opened. _

" _Don't worry team, it's just we have someone here to see you " reassured Frank, two M.I.9 people brought out a glass sphere that the Mastermind had before he had Zoe's body. It revelled red electronic waves swirling around it_

" _Neish, was that one of your hippy dippy things? " Tom screeched_

" _Not mine " muttered Neish_

" _It's your clone friend, Zoe is it? " one of the M.I.9 people said with a sigh. He handed her to me and said " Have, fun " before closing the doors and the van carried on moving_

" _Hi, Zoe " I muttered Zoe didn't say anything then the electronic waves swirled_

" _Hi, Dan, hi Tom, hi Neish and hi...si-Keri, yeah? " that was the first she talked to me since_

" _Um...no hi's for us? " Oscar screeched_

" _Who are you? " Zoe asked_

" _That's Carrie, Oscar and Rose " Dan answered_

" _Oh. Okay " Zoe said with a sigh_

" _Hey shut up, everyone. Listen to that " Carrie whispered. We heard Frank and Stella talk_

" _What are we going to do about Zoe? " Stella whimpered_

" _Don't you mean what are we going to do about us? " Frank came out with_

" _I forgot to say, thank you, Frank thank you for standing up for me you risked you life for me, why would you do that? "_

" _Because well there isn't any other way to put this but... " Frank stopped then halted the van " Just to be on the safe side. Anyway I love you Stella Knight and will you. Marry me? "_

" _Wow- " Keri screamed but Neish put her hand on her mouth to make her not interrupt. Neish then let go and Keri mouthed ' SORRY '_

" _YES! YES! YES! " Stella screeched_

" _Well then, Mrs. London, let's go home " Frank said sarcastically_

_When we got there everyone went out ( probably congratulating Frank and Stella on them getting married ) I still had Zoe in my arms " I can't believe it, Frank finally asked Stella to marry him- to bad I'm going to be a glass sphere for the wedding " I could hear the sadness in Zoe's voice_

" _Here's the good bit, no school for you! " I tried cheering her up_

" _And no spy work, this is the worst- a whole year being this thing, where's my body? "_

" _Oh over there, " I pointed to two men carrying the lifeless Zoe with the brain of the mastermind " Hey you two, you better be on a hurry! The Mastermind could wake up any minute and kick you asses! " the men just ignored my load in put but to be truthful I was indeed right. _

_We reached the broom cupboard, I noticed that the other went before me- it was just me and Zoe in front of the cupboard, I scanned my thumb against the biometric panel but I had to be on high precaution because if Zoe falls I could lose her forever, I had to admit I can't hate her no matter how much she brakes me she is still the love of my life._

**Hi well that was that, it took me two days to do this and it will be in Dan's POV for as much long as the italics go on!**


	2. Chapter 2 Zoe's dead?

**Hi thanks for the wonderful comments on this sequel and just to tell you from this day I won't really be updating this fan fiction because I will be in school and when I'm at home I would usually be studying 'coz I have this big exam in May so for the whole of April I will be studying for it ( It is a big test ). Anyway I am watching high school musical 2 right now and Gabriela has already left.**

**Chapter 2 Zoe's dead? **

**-Dan's POV-**

**Present time **

" Hey, Dan, " Tom shouted whilst clicking his fingers, I fell of my chair, I then noticed I was holding Zoe in glass ball form

" Ahh! " I screamed then I saw the glass ball fall to the floor and hit the ground " Zoe! " but it was too late the glass was already scattered across the floor into little tiny pieces, I crawled over to her " Tom, what did I just do? "

" Um...sorry, Dan " muttered Tom

" Zoe, is she, g-g-g-gone? " I cried, I saw red electronic thingies fly through the air and into the lift, but I didn't care all I knew was that I killed Zoe

" Um...I don't know " Tom looked more unsure then me. The lift doors opened

" Hey Dan are you h- what the hell happened here!? " Keri was standing in front of me with a shocked expression on her face

" Zoe " I whispered

" You killed my sister! " Keri exclaimed then stared at Tom with a 'did he actually do that 'lookTom gave her back a ' I have no idea ' look

" Well if we really want to see what's going on then we better go to the M.I.9 jail where the Mastermind ids held! " Tom came out with

" Ya, Tom's right, Dan " Keri agreed but I wouldn't budge. Then the lift doors opened again but this time it revealed Frank

" Hi, you three, or should I say four because of Zoe, you know how she's still a person like that. Ha, ha, ha- okay enough laughter for now " Frank tried to be a laughing stock but I wouldn't even laugh at his insecurity of not being funny " Okay, so speaking of Zoe I would like to see her, I want to have a little talk to her " Frank looked from Keri to Tom then to me before saying " Where's Zoe? " everyone stood, or for my case sat, with no expression at all, " You all have five seconds to tell me what is going on or I will not let you go home or go anywhere until I find out what is going on." That was okay with me, I wasn't actually planning to go anywhere right now, "Five, four...three...two... "

" Fine, I'll tell you... " Tom surrendered " ...Dan was sitting on the chair, then I tried waking him up, the thing is that he was holding Zoe at the same time and he kind of... made her fall on the floor and she kind of broke " Tom lifted me up to show Frank the pieces of glass on the floor that I was cradling.

" What did you just say? " I screamed before Frank could say anything " So it was you who killed Zoe! " I stood up and took Tom by the shirt and lifted him up. " You killed Zoe you killed Zoe, I hate you I hate you so much! " I punched him in the face immediately Frank tried pulling me away but I wouldn't stop he killed Zoe and made me think that it was me who did it. I punched him again but this time it was harder and more full of pain, Tom was bleeding right now but I didn't care about him or anyone, the only person I cared and will always care about is Zoe and now she's gone, I don't care what happens Zoe is gone. Frank finally removed me from Tom ( who was now having a full pool of blood on the floor ).

" Dan, it doesn't matter " Frank shouted at me

" Doesn't matter, doesn't matter? This is Zoe we are talking about he killed my Zoe! And he is going to pay! " I screamed out. Then the lift doors opened revealing Aneisha I stormed in the lift.

**Well that was that Dan becoming super angry and is Zoe actually dead or is something strange happening, all will be revealed in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 Spirit glass

**Super duper sorry for not updating yesterday but I did warn you that I had to study! Anyway here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 Spirit glass**

**-Tom's POV-**

Dan ran out of the h.q. into the lift. He punches really hard when he's angry, is it actually true? Is one of my best friends actually gone forever? This can't be true I won't let it, because all I know while I'm here thinking and doing nothing Dan could be out there doing something with his time. We have to go to the Mastermind or should I say Zoe's body with the Masterminds brain. But I know that all the answers would be there. " Tom? Are you okay? " Frank asked unsure of what my answer would be

" I'm okay it was my fault anyway " I answered without a thought

" What actually happened? " Aneisha wasn't here through what happened and she never heard a thing " Anyway I don't have any time I want to bring Zoe to my house. Where is Zoe? " Everyone looked at Aneisha with guilty faces, she is one of Zoe's bests friends and it will crush her that we don't actually know where she is ( but not as much as it crushes Dan )

" For all we know Zoe is gone, but she isn't really gone we need to speak to the Mastermind " I didn't want to have a fight because that went out ' really ' well with Dan

" And what's wrong with Dan? " Aneisha interrupted my thought but before I could say anything she answered her own question " Wait, you said Zoe is like gone or something? So that means dan is in a bad mood, but why are you bleeding? " I didn't want to answer that because I knew what Aneisha's reaction to it would be-anger- but I had to tell her she was giving me that look, that look when she tries to read our thoughts and she can read me very well, she can read Dan a little bit but she can't really read Zoe ( except for the time she tried to say she didn't like Dan but Aniehsa knew she was trying to hide her crush ).

" Um...promise me you won't be angry " That was something a seven year old would tell their parents before they tell them what they did wrong

" I, promise " Aniesha reluctantly said

" Dan has some anger issues when it comes to Zoe... and well it was kind of my...fault Zoe...Zoe's...gone and um...Dan he...thought it was his...but it kind of slipped my tongue...that it was my fault...because he was holding Zoe when he was asleep...so I kind of tried to wake him up...but like he got...startled then...then...Zoe fell to the floor and...broke...so Dan he...got kind of...angry...so...he-he-he...he punched me and stormed of...then- " before I could finish what I was saying Aneisha started laughing " What's so funny? "

" It's that your so scared to tell me and Dan was asleep holding Zoe in his arms " Aneisha kept laughing until Frank coughed

" maybe, we should go check out the Mastermind- I will go and check on Dan, where do you think he would go? " me, Aneisha and Keri exchanged looks before I said

" he would definitely be at his house, that's always where he goes when he's angry- I can't believe you don't know that "

" okay, I will head to Dan's house " Frank reassured

**-At M.I.9 prison-**

" This is the masterminds? " I asked Neish

" Yeah, um...where's Keri? "

" She went to see the Crime Minister " we got to the jail doors, I swiped the pass on the lock the door opened with a slight creaking noise, Zoe ( or the mastermind ) was on her bed chipping of some of her pink nail polish

" I got Zoe that nail polish for her birthday! " Aneisha screamed the Mastermind just looked at her then spoke

" V.9.5 doesn't have a birthday "

" She does in our world " I shot back, the mastermind stood up

" and what world is that? " she sat back down on the bed " so where is V.9.5, enjoying time with that little boyfriend of hers, what is his name? Ahh...Daniel Morgan, or is she maybe, perhaps DEAD? " how on earth did he know that Zoe was dead? " How do I know she was dead? " it was like he could read my mind

" how did you know what I was thinking? " I looked at her with a sly look that I knew would sink into anyone, but it didn't sink into her she just gave me one back

" Because when that glass is broken, by the way it is called a spirit glass, it returns to its body- for Zoe she has two people in her body so she only has a little bit of her brain on her side, now do you want to know more? "

" Yes, but what I like to know is why are you telling us this, you don't want us to return you back in that spirit glass? " Aniesha was going to ruin all the chance we get to get the information we need. Before the mastermind could answer he or she fell to the floor, luckily I caught her ( even if she was the mastermind, he is still Zoe ).

" She, he, it...whatever fainted " I screeched

**And that was chapter 3 sorry it is kind of short I was kind of rushing cause I need to finish my homework!**

**BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4 Like a sister

**Super sorry okay double sorry for not updating for two whole days yesterday it was kind of supposed to be not to update for one day but then fan fiction never worked so I left it for like a whole day then it finally worked! This one might have some Toniesha!**

**Chapter 4 Like a sister **

**-Aneisha's POV-**

" She collapsed! " I gasped still looking at Tom who was clinging onto Zoe, I've always known how he feels about Zoe but more in a brotherly way of things, like how Keri thought of Dan- I used past tense because of the ' incident ' with him and her, I just hope Tom wouldn't do that with Zoe because I really like him- wait did I just admit that I like Tom? But then Tom snapped his fingers in front of my face to take me back to reality " why would she collapse? " tom questioned as if it was a big thing, why would he think of it as a big thing? Everyone collapses even villains such as the mastermind

" Why do you care if she, wait he, collapsed? " I think that made Tom a little angry because straight after I had said that Tom had wore fumigating face " Neish, it does matter " Tom carried Zoe to her bed then stood close to me that I could feel him breathing, I was going to like this- or maybe not, because then he started screaming in my face " This is the Mastermind we are talking about, he just apparently collapsed to the floor after Zoe's spirit thingy fell and broke! " I looked at him with fear, Zoe really meant something to him " Sorry, Neish, it's just Zoe she's like a sister to me she was the only person who wasn't forced to like me- and I know what you are going to say ' what about me and Dan ' you and Dan are my best friends as well but just face it you were all forced to like me, you two would have never liked me if I hadn't joined the M. I. High project. Zoe, she wasn't forced to like me she actually liked me she actually knew I exists. " Tom still had his eyes narrowed to mine I could see all the sadness, like he was about to burst out and break down, in his eyes

" Tom, everyone knows you exists " I tried to cheer him up but then he went to sit next to Zoe I thought he would just collapse to the floor and mope but instead he said

" Remember that time when Dan won the science fair? " that time I could not forget I was a monkey then I nearly died but Tom actually did some field work

" yeah, what about it? " I asked back

" Zoe was the only one to believe in me, everyone likes Dan- he's good looking, he's funny, he's quite smart and he gets all the girls even Zoe. But I'm...I'm...I'm...just Tom Tupper...the boy who no one thinks exists "

" is that what it's all about Dan? Dan might be cool and gets all the girls but he would give anything to be like you! Well except he would be the you who has an incredible attitude and the sense of loving Zoe with some parkour skills. But what I'm trying to say is that Dan is nothing like you and that's what makes you special " Tom looked at me then looked down at Zoe then back to me, he sniggered

" You always know how to cheer me up, Neish! " Tom came up to hug me and his hug felt like ecstatic electricity pushing me to come closer and closer to him, we finally let go of each other after what felt like years was actually around ten seconds, the longest Tom has ever touched me...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it's happening again I'm getting that feeling again what is it? Do I really like Tom? No I can't I'm the matchmaker not the lover. I finally realised Tom was staring at me looking concerned " Are you okay? "

" Ya, I'm okay " I looked a little sheepish but I was okay

" Was it that I hugged you? " Tom looked sad and kind of guilty

" No, it's just...um...um... " I didn't know what to say then I could see the mastermind waking up so I smiled, good timing Mastermind " the mastermind is waking up! " Tom looked behind him to see a sleepy looking Zoe but she was the mastermind

" What's going on? " we thought we would hear the Masterminds vicious voice but instead we heard a sleepy, innocent voice that came from Zoe. I was shocked. How? What? Oh I don't care all that matters is that Zoe's back. I immediately went in to hug Zoe but Tom beat me to it he was clinging on her like mad, I don't think he would let go soon and if Tom is like this I wonder what Dan would be doing once I he receives my text. I left Tom and Zoe to hug for what will seem to Zoe as what Dan would do but I could see she was hugging Tom as well. I took out my phone and texted to Dan

_Dan get over here_ _Zoe is back to her real self and this is not made up I am being really truthful so stop moping around and get over to the M.I.9 prison ASAP!_

I put away my phone I heard a loud screech then I ran into the room to find Zoe hitting Tom. I was laughing my head off! " Neish...help! " screeched Tom but I was too busy watching him getting beat up by Zoe.

I am guessing she either A: had enough of him hugging her

B: Tom tried making out with her or

C: She is back to being the mastermind

I think I am going with C Zoe isn't Zoe anymore.

**I would like to say thank you so much for your reviews! And I will say I've only seen like nine reviews some people would say ' I only get like three reviews nine is so much better ' but then I would say I spend sooo much time on this when I should be doing my home work and guess what I finally finished my homework anyway I need to get some reviews to know people are listening or there is actually no point in doing this. Did I just sound harsh because I think that was a bit harsh anyway:**

**What will Dan think of this? **

**Will Aneisha stop laughing and start helping Tom?**

**Will Zoe return to being Zoe again? **


	5. Chapter 5 The truth

**Okay, I am super sorry (again) for not updating in two whole days but I do have my reasons: **

**Reason one: School**

**Reason two: Homework**

**Reason three: reading my book**

**Reason four: Revising for up coming exam, and finally**

**Reason five: I have a life to live!**

**Chapter 5 The truth**

**-Dan's POV-**

(This is while chapter 4 was going on okay, just so you don't get mixed up)

I heard a load knock on my door, it sounded like an annoyed enraged kind of knock but I was not planning on going down stairs and answering it. Unless it was Zoe brought back to life I wasn't going to run and open the door (I wouldn't even if it was Zoe because I bet she would be knocking saying that she was going to go forever now and never ever come back. I was not planning to leave until I die. I heard the knock again but instead of the person waiting he or she shouted at the top of their voice " Dan, let me in " it was too low to be any of the girls and it was too adulty to be Tom, so it must be either the Mastermind or Frank- I'm going with the mastermind. I waited a few minutes before I heard the voice again " Let. Me. In. Now. " this time it was not nice and kind it was fierce and arrogant. I learned that wasn't going to leave me alone until answer, so I did

" Leave me alone... " I raised my voice a little " leave me alone, Frank, I know your only here to talk to me about what I did to Tom but it was his fault. He was the one who sent his best friend to the world of death. It was all his fault and now I hate him. You hear that I hate him. How are you not sad about this? She was like a daughter to you! And you don't care! " I puffed my pillow for a second, Frank didn't answer but I could hear a little CLINGING noise. I heard steps coming up and my door came open. Frank found the hidden key. " I told you to. Leave. Me. A. Lone. " I didn't meet any eye contact but I felt that Frank must of sat on my bed

" Zoe wouldn't have wanted this " he had a nice calm voice

" What do you know what Zoe wanted? " I sat up to look at him " I know what she wanted, she wanted to not. Do you hear me? Not to be the masterminds clone, she couldn't care less about what I'm doing! "

" Dan, tell me what happened... " he looked at me straight in the eye " Why does Zoe hate you? " I just shook my head but Frank narrowed his eyes at me " Tell m- "

" FINE! " I blurted out " Zoe saw me and Keri kiss " that left Frank with a shocked expression " Before you say anything she kissed me, I don't know why but she hates me but she kissed me "

" W- "

" Where, well in h.q. I was super sad and Keri came, sat on my lap and next time I know it her lips were on mine! " before Frank could answer my phone rang. I reached over at the table to see what it was. It was from Aneisha she said _Dan, get your butt over here, Zoe's back and this is not a lie! _

" Zo- Zo- Zo- Zoe she, she is...a...li... " Frank looked at me like something had killed me then I blurted it out " ZOE'S ALIVE! "

**Okay so I'm going to leave it there and I am super sorry that this is short okay so don't scream at me!**


	6. Chapter 6 Gobsmacked

**Hi sorry for not updating yesterday but I am grieving over my best friend moving away so I sat on my phone texting her because I'm going to skype her when she goes so I'm super sad, but so is this story so that's okay!**

**Chapter 6 Gobsmacked**

**-Dan's POV-**

The words just shot out of my mouth, Zoe was back in her body! Frank looked at me gobsmacked until I started to get up " Let's go, Frank, let's go! " Frank suddenly woke up from his imagination into Frank world (it's either he was thinking of Zoe or he was thinking of Stella and his wedding)

" I'll drive " Frank shot out

" No I'm driving " I sarcastically said but Frank looked like he thought I was actually going to drive " I was being sarcastic " Frank let out a sigh of relief. I ran down stairs beckoning Frank to come quicker. I ran to what looked like Frank's car and urged the door to open once it opened the car let out a huge buzzing noise, I covered my ears up so the noise would go away it did when Frank pressed a button on the car keys

" Don't force the doors open " Frank sounded like he was a dad but then again he was, to all of us- especially Zoe- I got into the front seat of the car then Frank got in as well. The car started up and as soon as I knew it we were off.

I thought about Zoe, oh how when she became that glass thing around a month ago she talked to me all the time. She talked to me like that thing with Keri never happened. I wonder if she would still stay, if she would go back to where she went- but I don't want Zoe to go, I wanted her to stay. Then I remembered Carrie, Rose and Oscar they left a month ago to save the world like us, I remembered the story Oscar told me about Rose hypnotized into being the opposite of herself Oscar said she then started dancing around to some imaginary music. That was funny.

" Thinking about Zoe? " I heard Frank's voice then I went back to reality, I nodded my head " Zoe really loves you, I don't think Keri would break her own sisters heart like that "

" I saw her do it with my own eyes and I felt her do it with my own lips " I look of annoyance spread through my face " Zoe loved me, she loved me but now she doesn't because of what she saw, she came out of the lift to think that everyone would be there to greet her but instead she saw me kissing Keri " I felt a tear drop down my cheek. There were a few minutes of silence until Frank broke it

" Then why did you kiss back? " that question sunk inside of me, I still didn't know why I kissed back. Did I like Keri? But I had no time to answer myself because the car was halted. Frank opened the door and jumped out " You coming? " he rhetorically asked, I nodded and stepped out as well I did not realize how time went past. All I did was run inside heading for the reception. I reached the reception there was a woman there she had hazel brown eyes, black hair that flowed down to her sides. She wore a black shirt and white leggings to match black and white shoes. She greeted me with a smile and said " Hi, may I help you? " I looked at her eagerly then she said something again " You seem jumpy! " I nodded then asked

" Do you know where the Masterminds cell is? " she looked at me puzzled then spoke

" I need to see some ID before you can go in there " I nodded then pulled out my wallet and slipped out the ID card she smiled and cheered " You are one of the M. agents! The ones who brought KORPS to justice! You may see the Mastermind. He is in cell 5. " I looked at her then waved and ran off but she then pulled me back and whispered

" I feel sorry for that girl in there, but it was her purpose she ain't a human just some clone who needs to turn into the mastermind. Ha, ha, ha. " I looked at her in the eye and spoke

" That girls name is Zoe, and she is part of M. . she is not a clone she is a person and if you say one more word I will- " but before I could finish my sentence I could feel a hand on my shoulder

" Dan... " the person spoke, it was Frank, he urged me to let go of the woman and go " She isn't worth the fight.

" Frank she made fun of Zoe. She needs to pay! " Frank tugged on me one more time and I finally let go, the woman backed away afraid. I thought I would like her until she said that. We both then ran to cell 5.

" Is this the cell? " Frank questioned

" yeah " I answered. I heard something smash from inside and stormed in to only find Zoe hitting Tom and Aneisha laughing

" Um...Dan...A little help here! " Tom shouted between being hit. I went up to Tom and Zoe and put a hand on her shoulder, then lifted her up gently pulling her away from Tom and then on the bed

" Zoe...what did Tom do to you? " I asked her

" So now I'm the bad guy, she was the one who started hitting me! " Tom shouted eyeing Zoe, Zoe didn't answer so I asked Tom what happened

" Tom what happened? " Tom sat on the floor and started to talk

" First Zoe became Zoe again so I went in to hug her then Aneisha went out of the room and next thing I know is that she starts getting aggressive and starts hitting me! "

" Zoe wouldn't do that " Frank came into the conversation then Aneisha backed him up

" Tom, Frank's right why would Zoe do that? " Tom thought for a while until he said

" Unless she wasn't Zoe, remember what the mastermind said. You know he told us about loads of things then when you asked him why he would tell us that he went unconscious, maybe it was Zoe trying to get hold of her body! " I heard a load clap and a deep voice

" Well, well... V.9.5 isn't that dumb isn't she... she must've found a way to get control of her body...oh well that isn't any problem isn't it! " it was the Mastermind speaking, deep, dark and certainly not Zoe.

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews and if you are reading just review please! Thanks sooo much for all the support.**


End file.
